The present disclosure relates to a wheel suspension system with a control arm for the suspension of a wheel of a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle, on an axle beam of the vehicle.
In modern vehicles control arms, which are often disposed crosswise with regard to a longitudinal vehicle axis as a wishbone, are used to mount a wheel on an axle beam of a vehicle.
In the case of a frontal impact, according to the European New Car Assessment Programme (NCAP) tests, a 40% overlap or in the case of a small overlap crash according to the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) test 25% at 64 km/h in the area of the control arm, longitudinal beams are used to convert the impact energy into a deformation energy.
However, in case of less overlap than simulated by the NCAP test, the longitudinal beam can be missed so that the impact energy can be transmitted via the control arm to the axle beam. To solve this problem, additional reinforcements may be provided in the region of the wheel suspension. However, these presuppose that a control arm decouples in a defined manner in the event of an impact in order to reduce the transmission of the impact energy via the control arm.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide a wheel suspension system with a control arm with which the transmission of the impact energy to an axle beam of a vehicle can be further reduced in the event of an impact, in particular in the case of a frontal impact or longitudinal impact with incomplete overlap.